


Наследники

by mzu_2



Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Gen, Post canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1389874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mzu_2/pseuds/mzu_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Постканон «Темного рыцаря: Возрождение легенды». Готэм спустя шесть лет после отмены Акта Дента. Написано для WTF Nolanverse на ЗФБ 2014. Бета - olya11.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Наследники

Джеймс Гордон не ждал гостей – время было уже к полуночи. Но увидев на пороге сына, не удивился. Тот иногда приезжал вот так с дежурства, не всегда даже звонил заранее. Гордон не возражал: после отставки он все вечера проводил дома, а совой был, сколько себя помнил. Он посторонился:  
– Заходи.  
Джеймс улыбнулся, но перед тем, как зайти, коротко оглянулся назад. На заснеженной улице было темно и пусто. Район постепенно угасал, по ночам здесь становилось опасно.  
– Поставил бы ты сигнализацию, – сказал Джеймс, идя следом за отцом.  
Гордон пожал плечами: сын был прав, но до сигнализации все никак не доходили руки.  
Он поежился: нескольких секунд на крыльце хватило, чтобы озябнуть.  
– Ты голоден? – спросил он вместо ответа, направляясь к кухне и растирая замерзшие руки.   
– Ну…   
– Я приготовлю омлет с беконом. Устроит?  
Джеймс благодарно кивнул и тут же спохватился:  
– А. Вот.   
Вытащил из бумажного пакета бутылку виски и встретил взгляд отца, не смущаясь.  
«Мальчик вырос», – мысль мелькнула, оставляя тепло и усталость. Ностальгии не было – хотя, кажется, в возрасте Гордона пора бы уже.   
Когда Джеймс вернулся в Готэм, променяв юридический колледж на полицейскую школу, Гордон накричал на него – наверное, в первый и последний раз с тех пор, как Барбара увезла детей в Кливленд, – сказав все, что думает и об этой проклятой службе, и о юношеских романтических глупостях. Сын спокойно выслушал все и ответил просто: «Но это мой город». Чувства, которые испытал Гордон тогда, были смешанными.   
Они прошли на кухню. Джеймс сел за стол, и при этом болезненно поморщился. Старший Гордон бросил на сковороду бекон и, когда мясо зашкворчало, ненавязчиво поинтересовался:  
– Травма?  
Тот отвел глаза:  
– Да мелочи. Ушиб.  
Врать Джеймс так и не научился. Знал Гордон такие ушибы.   
– Мы говорим о я-с-утра-нашел-дверь-в-ванную-со-второй-попытки ушибе или об ушибе от пули при выстреле в упор, когда на тебе бронежилет?  
Джеймс вздохнул:  
– Не в упор. Обычный арест в Старом городе, ну и… Да все в порядке, доктор пообещал, что к концу недели даже болеть перестанет.  
Гордон вылил на сковороду яйца. Он стоял спиной к Джеймсу, смотрел на блестящую металлическую крышку и ждал, пока сердцебиение успокоится. И думал, что словно ничего не изменилось с тех пор, как много лет назад рядовым патрульным был он сам. Теперь, когда он вспоминал о том времени, Готэм всегда виделся ему темным и дождливым – и нынешний город казался таким же. Прошло всего шесть лет с тех пор, как был отменен Акт Дента – и этого времени оказалось достаточно, чтобы прошлое словно вернулось.   
Времени, пока жарилась яичница, как раз хватило, чтобы успокоиться.   
Джеймс ел быстро. Сколько Гордон помнил, вокруг комиссариата полиции так и не появилось ни одной забегаловки, где бы готовили вкусно – некоторые вещи оставались неизменными, что бы ни происходило в городе.  
Когда они перешли в гостиную, Гордон достал стаканы под виски – так немногословен и собран Джеймс бывал редко, только если случалось что-то действительно серьезное – и вопросительно посмотрел на сына:  
– Так о чем ты хотел поговорить?  
Тот помолчал еще немного, прежде чем ответить:  
– Каннингем.  
– Тот самый Каннингем? – уточнил Гордон.   
Джеймс кивнул.   
Да уж, виски определенно не помешало бы.   
Изуродованный труп неизвестного мальчишки нашли в одном из складов Нарроуз накануне того дня, когда Гордон уходил в отставку. Все, что он успел, – это прочитать отчет и просмотреть фотографии, но и этого ему хватило.   
Мальчик лежал на полу склада ничком, его правая рука была вывернута под неестественным углом. Одежда была разодрана, под обрывками виднелось избитое тело. Гордон не сразу понял, что это, подумал было, что грязь, потом присмотрелся: кожа облезла и запеклась багровым, фиолетовым, черным. Химические ожоги – «предположительно, плавиковая кислота», – значилось в рапорте.  
Более поздние фотографии, которые сделали в тот же день в морге, были еще страшнее. Лицо пострадало от кислоты сильнее всего: были выжжены глаза, расползлась кожа на сломанном носу и щеках, в широко раскрытом рту были видны обугленные зубы и язык. На виске волосы плотно прилипли, присохли кровью – это врезалось в память Гордона.   
Но это был его последний день в полиции Готэма. Гордон больше не был комиссаром. О том, что жертву опознали, он узнал, как и все жители Готэма, из газет спустя несколько дней.   
Джон Милстрем, четырнадцать лет. Сирота, рос в приюте Уэйнов. Ничего серьезного за ним не числилось, разве что бродяжничество и мелкое воровство до приюта. В самом приюте мальчишка был на хорошем счету, даже оценки в школе в последний год были высокими. Мелкие проблемы с дисциплиной – сбегал иногда на пару дней в город…  
С Томом Уайтом, ставшим новым комиссаром полиции Готэма, Гордон поддерживал контакт. Они были знакомы очень давно: Уайт пришел в полицию в тот год, когда был принят акт Дента. Гордон уступил на горло профессиональной этике, спросил, что известно по делу. Уайт ответил.   
Милстрема жестоко изнасиловали и избили. Сломали лицевые кости, выбили зубы. В отчете патологоанатома были указаны винтообразный перелом правого предплечья, гематомы, многочисленные травмы внутренних органов. Было очевидно, что мальчик отчаянно сопротивлялся. После изнасилования его облили кислотой и оставили умирать. По оценке медэкспертов, агония длилась несколько часов.  
Преступление было чудовищным, но оно исчезло со страниц газет сразу. У Милстрема не было родственников, у которых можно было бы взять интервью, не было невесты – у Милстрема не было никого. Скорого прогресса в расследовании не было тоже: кислотой не только изуродовали мальчика, но и уничтожили возможные улики.   
Прошел почти год, и газеты взорвались кричащими заголовками. Полиция задержала Джона Фицжеральда Каннингема, сына Филиппа Каннингема, члена городского совета. В его квартире обнаружили испачканную кровью Милстрема рубашку, а ДНК-экспертиза подтвердила совпадение образца спермы. Дело было безукоризненно ясным, ясным настолько, насколько это было возможно.  
Гордон хорошо помнил все это.   
Он поставил бокалы на стол и сел рядом с сыном:  
– Присяжные вынесли свой вердикт.  
Следствие, в отличие от преступления, оказалось громким. Репортеры осаждали детектива Картера, работавшего по делу; статьи с гигантскими заголовками выходили чуть ли не каждые несколько дней.  
Гордон хорошо помнил тот день, когда понял, что что-то идет не так. Подняв старые номера «Готэм таймз», он убедился: тональность заголовков менялась, менялась интерпретация известных фактов, по-новому толковались лакуны в деле. Имена авторов статей были разными, но Гордон слишком хорошо представлял подноготную происходящего, чтобы обманываться: Джона Каннингема пытались оправдать, пока – в глазах общественного мнения.  
Гордон никогда не испытывал иллюзий относительно журналистов – ни относительно их полезности, ни относительно их этичности. Происходящее было в каком-то смысле ожидаемым: пул репортеров был прикормлен городским советом давно и надежно. Но, зная доказательную базу, ни Гордон, ни Уайт, ни Картер не ожидали того, что произошло на суде.  
Адвокаты настаивали на отклонении основных улик как собранных с процессуальными нарушениями. Решение было спорным, но судья – давний друг Каннингема – принял решение в пользу защиты. Основания для первого обыска были признаны несостоятельными.   
А потом присяжные вынесли оправдательный вердикт.   
Картер, сидя в гостиной Гордона вечером после суда, пил виски, как воду, и говорил. О том, что присяжные совещались меньше часа. О том, что слухи о подкупе одних присяжных и запугивании других начали ходить почти сразу. И о том, как Каннингем-старший давал пресс-конференцию прямо на ступенях суда, крепко обнимая за плечо своего сына.  
Гордон испытывал тогда бессильную ярость – чувство, которое, как ему думалось, он успел забыть давным-давно. Не закон, но система оказывалась слишком уязвимой для денег и власти. Люди оставались людьми – во всех смыслах.  
С Джеймсом о деле Милстрема они с тех пор не разговаривали.   
Но сейчас тот смотрел пристально:  
– Так ты не знаешь? Джона Каннингема убили.  
Гордон помолчал, разглядывая пустой стакан. Прислушался к себе.   
– Мерзавец был виновен, – наконец негромко сказал он.  
– Да, – ровно ответил сын. Слишком ровно.  
– В чем дело? – резко спросил Гордон.  
Джеймс помолчал.   
– Каннингем жил на двадцать втором этаже «Готэм-плаза». Охранники были на этаже и в соседнем номере. Прошлой ночью его выволокли через окно так, что никто ничего не услышал, подняли на крышу. Несколько гематом прижизненных, но ничего угрожающего для жизни. Его не пытали. Его просто скинули вниз. Мы посчитали: он падал секунд шесть-семь, если не больше.   
– У Каннингема было полно врагов. У старшего Каннингема.  
– Но мстить, убивая его развращенного сына? – Джеймс пожал плечами. – Отцу они оказали услугу.   
– Ты думаешь, это месть за Милстрема?  
Джеймс вздохнул, потер руками глаза.   
– Я уверен. И… Кто еще мог вот так, через окно…  
– Ты думаешь, что это Робин.  
Имя отозвалось острым приступом боли в виске.   
Долгая зима, устроенная в городе Бейном, изменила всех, кто пережил ее. Гордону иногда казалось, что тот молодой патрульный, который когда-то на крыше полицейского комиссариата спрашивал его о Бэтмене, погиб тогда вместе со многими другими. Было странно думать о том, что Блейк и новый мститель – один и тот же человек.  
Но Робин, как и Бэтмен, никогда прежде не убивал.   
Гордон поднялся:  
– Пожалуй, лучше сварю нам кофе.   
Ему нужно было обдумать произошедшее.   
Он не был удивлен. Милстрем вырос в том же приюте, что и Блейк, а Гордон помнил, как во время зимы Бейна тот опекал сирот, передавая туда керосин и еду. И их разговоры той зимой, когда они с Блейком скрывались в холодных пустующих домах, – но главное, его упрямую уверенность после похорон Уэйна Гордон тоже отлично помнил. Он снова подумал о том, что люди остаются людьми – и в худшем, и в лучшем смысле этого слова.   
Сын пошел за ним в кухню следом, прислонился к косяку двери:  
– Но если это Робин…  
Он не договорил.  
Гордон ответил не сразу, взвешивая ответ:  
– Пока это только версия. Почему ты думаешь, что он вообще знает о деле?  
– Картера вывел на Каннингема тайный информатор. Ты помнишь, адвокат вытащил это на суде: Картер сказал, что получил описание машины, которая подъезжала той ночью к складу, и ее водителя. Это было очень детальное описание, под которое судья и выдал тогда ордер на обыск.   
Джеймс пожал плечами:  
– Картер был под присягой, он не мог лгать. Думаю, информатор действительно был – вопрос, откуда в действительности он узнал, кто убил Милстрема, и что именно нужно сказать Картеру, чтобы тот вышел на Каннингема.  
Гордон помолчал, потер переносицу.   
– Личность информатора могла быть известна не только Робину, – неторопливо сказал он, глядя, как медленно вспухает коричневая шапка кофе в турке.   
– Он… интересовался ходом следствия и суда, – наконец сказал Джеймс.  
Кофе вскипел мутной коричневой пеной, зашипел, выливаясь на плиту. Гордон поморщился, разлил остатки по кружкам, отдал одну Джеймсу.   
Он чувствовал себя очень старым.   
– Вы сотрудничаете с ним, – сказал он устало. И поправился: – Не вы. Ты лично. Но теперь ты думаешь, что он стал убивать.  
Джеймс выдержал его взгляд.   
– Если он убил Каннингема…   
– Ты думаешь, будет ли он убивать дальше?   
– Да.   
Горячий перекипевший кофе обжег язык и небо. Гордон старался не думать, каково было Милстрему, когда Каннингем лил ему в рот кислоту. Не думать не получалось.  
– Каннингем... Каннингем-старший. Если Робин будет мстить, он следующий.  
– Ты считаешь, мы должны его защитить?   
– Ты давал присягу, – предостерегающе сказал Гордон.   
– Да, – ответил устало Джеймс. – Но если система подводит нас снова и снова… Как тогда, с ним.  
Гордону не нужно было уточнять, с кем именно. Прошло больше пятнадцати лет, но Гордона по-прежнему преследовали два кошмара. В одном из них бывший Белый рыцарь Готэма раз за разом убивал его сына, а Бэтмен не успевал спасти Джеймса. В другом – Бэтмена преследовали и убивали во время ареста; и каждый раз Гордон просыпался в тот момент, когда с мстителя снимали маску.  
Джеймс стоял, все так же устало прислонившись к дверному косяку, словно у него не было сил выпрямиться.  
– Прошло всего шесть лет. А в Готэме снова… вылезла на свет всякая шваль. Почему? Чего мы не сделали?  
Гордон осторожно поставил чашку и сел за стол, не глядя на Джеймса.  
– Я помню Филиппа Каннингема, – негромко сказал он. – Он пережил Долгую зиму здесь – ты, наверное, знаешь, он теперь любит это упоминать. Когда мы собирали людей, чтобы отследить бомбу, он не пошел с нами – но и в делах Бейна не был замешан, его проверяли. Он был просто… самым обычным человеком. И очень любил своего сына. Люди остаются людьми, Джеймс.  
Тот сел напротив, устало сгорбился:  
– А потом его сын насилует ребенка. И единственным, кто может восстановить справедливость, оказывается мститель. А прокурор объявил награду за любые сведения, которые позволят идентифицировать его личность.  
Джеймс встретил взгляд отца и криво усмехнулся:  
– Сегодня утром это было в новостях.  
– Прокурор по субботам играет с Каннингемом в гольф, – тихо сказал Гордон.   
Он прикрыл глаза, пережидая острую боль в виске.   
– Пап, – сказал Джеймс. – Ты видел, как… было раньше. Скажи: что-то изменилось? Изменилось к лучшему с тех пор, как ты был офицером полиции?  
«Скажи сыну, что все будет хорошо», – так говорил в его кошмарах Харви перед тем, как выстрелить Джеймсу в висок. Тогда, на крыше, Гордон мог солгать своему ребенку. Сейчас перед ним сидел не просто сын, но офицер полиции этого проклятого города, и у Гордона не поворачивался язык солгать.  
– Не знаю, – честно ответил он.   
– Что бы ты сделал на моем месте? – спросил Джеймс.  
Гордон допил залпом кофе, не чувствуя вкуса. Он думал, взвешивая снова и снова – и точно так же, как все эти годы, не находя правильного решения.   
Иногда Гордон думал, что есть времена – и города, – где не бывает правильных решений. С его точки зрения, Уэйн был ничем не хуже десяти библейских праведников, но иногда Гордон кощунственно думал, что Готэм невозможно спасти. Лгал ли он, как те восемь лет, когда обвинял не просто невиновного, но героя в преступлениях сумасшедшего психопата, или говорил правду, как тогда, на ступенях мэрии, где толпа едва не устроила самосуд над людьми Бейна, – было неважно. Ничего не менялось, город не менялся, только сам Гордон становился старше и чаще болело колено, которое ему прострелили, когда он был простым патрульным.  
Он молчал, разглядывая свои руки, и думал. Наконец, все еще не глядя на сына, сказал:  
– Это из тех решений, которые каждый принимает для себя сам, ты знаешь это. Бэтмен… выбрал. Нам было проще тогда, в какой-то степени, – он дернул уголком рта. – За ним охотилась мафия, но не полиция Готэма. Полиция была коррумпирована насквозь, но была граница, между нами и ими. Сейчас ее нет, верно?  
Джеймс молча кивнул. Гордон, помолчав, медленно произнес:  
– Как бы поступил я?   
Иногда ему хотелось повернуть время вспять. Убедить Джеймса отказаться от полицейской академии. Уехать в Кливленд вместе с Барбарой и детьми. Рассказать правду о Бэтмене – тогда, сразу, до похорон Харви Дента.   
Что-то, что изменило бы такие вечера, когда он ощущал необычно ясно, что свою главную, решающую битву за свой город он проиграл. Следуя закону – проиграл. И еще – что теперь в эту же войну вступил его сын.   
– Я бы следовал закону, – твердо сказал он. – Но это мое решение. Не твое.  
Джеймс молчал, обдумывая услышанное, и наконец разлепил губы:  
– Я не буду останавливать Робина.  
Сказанное повисло между ними.  
– Но я ощущаю это как…  
– Предательство?  
Гордон легко нашел нужное слово. Джеймс нарушал единственное правило Уэйна – не убивать никого; и это было, в каком-то смысле, оскорблением памяти Бэтмена.  
Джеймс кивнул. Потом провел рукой по лицу и сказал негромко:  
– Раньше мне казалось, что все просто. Знаешь, даже тогда, когда Дент чуть не убил нас всех на крыше, – все равно было понятно, что правильно, а что нет. Но сейчас среди тех, кто что-то делает, кто пытается… поступать правильно, – нет хороших людей. Мы всегда идем на компромиссы с совестью, с моралью... С тем, что нам говорили в детстве.  
В том, что сын сказал ему это вслух, открыто, были честность и доверие – так, как их понимали в их семье.  
– Нет хороших людей, – сказал Гордон. – Но бывают хорошие решения.  
– Но иногда нет ни хороших людей… Ни хороших решений.  
Они помолчали еще немного – но в этом молчании уже не было напряжения. Джеймс глубоко вздохнул; теперь он смотрел открыто и ясно.  
– Мне пора, – сказал он. – Иначе опоздаю на монорельс.  
– Только будь осторожнее, – негромко ответил Гордон; получилось одновременно и про сегодняшнюю ночь, и про следующие дни. Джеймс кивнул: он тоже услышал эту двойственность – и пошел в прихожую; Гордон двинулся за ним следом.   
Уже протянув было руку к двери, Джеймс обернулся. Гордон ждал молча, и сын сказал:  
– Ты ведь знаешь, кто это был. Кто был Бэтменом.  
Он никогда раньше не спрашивал Гордона об этом; не спрашивал и сейчас, но смотрел непонятно.   
Гордон помолчал. Головная боль стала нестерпимой, и ныли плечи – словно на них тяжестью опустился весь Готэм.  
– Знаю, – сказал он наконец.   
Он помолчал, пытаясь подобрать слова, Джеймс ждал.  
– Он был лучшим из нас. Но его больше нет, а этот город… Он теперь ваш. Твой, Робина.  
– Милстрема и Каннингема, – кивнул Джеймс.  
Порывисто шагнул, крепко обнял отца – так, как обнимал редко, до боли стискивая его спину.  
– Я понял.  
Он отступил, открыл дверь, обернулся и улыбнулся – кажется, впервые с начала вечера улыбнулся открыто и ясно.  
– Только будь осторожен, – повторил Гордон.  
Джеймс кивнул, сбежал с крыльца и зашагал по улице к станции монорельса.


End file.
